Snow Brawl
by randomcat23
Summary: A sudden snow storm as halted all Zoid Battles. But that doesn't stop the Blitz Team from having fun in the snow!


**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners…not me.

* * *

"Brad, get the left side! It needs to be patched up again," Bit said, eyeing a hole in the white wall.

"_Get it yourself,"_ Brad replied from his Shadowfox, _"The central wall is still weak."_

"Fine," Bit huffed and switched off the communicator. The Liger propelled forward, leaping over the deep snow drifts to the left wall of their fort. The first week of winter had blown in with endless amounts of snow. Zoid battles had been canceled across the globe, but that didn't stop the Blitz Team from having a brawl. They all decided—much to Doc's enthusiasm—to take a short vacation up to the mountains where the snow was deepest.

Liger Zero's paw swiped up a pile of snow and patted it to the wall of the fort. Bit sat back, nodded his head and pulled his Zoid back. "Now, that looks good." With a roar, Liger agreed, but gave the snowy mound a few more pats with his paw just to make sure no snowflake was out of place. While Brad finished up on the central wall, Bit looked out across the wide plain to where the opposing team was constructing their fortress.

The green Raynos flew above and dropped snow from its claws and the Gun Sniper patted the fallen fluff into place. Jamie and Leena had made a huge lumpy pile and called it a fort. Bit laughed, "That's probably all Leena's fault; she's not listening to Jamie's directions."

At that moment, Brad and his Shadowfox joined Bit and the Liger Zero. "The fort's all done."

"Great, now all we have to do is wait for Leena and Jamie," Bit said.

Brad leaned back in his chair and pulled off his gloves. "We'll win this thing; Leena has no idea how to build a fort."

"No kidding, and besides, I think we got the better weapons."

Brad eyed the canon attached to the Liger's back; it had been specially made to fire snowballs. Doc had succumbed to one of his shopping urges a few weeks back and bought each Blitz Team Zoid some kind of snow weapon. At the time it seemed useless, but with all this snow, Brad was glad that they had them. "No doubt about that. Yours can shoot 100 snowballs a minute and my 'snow-thrower' really packs a punch."

Bit nodded in agreement and watched as the sky dropped countless, twirling flakes from the grey clouds. The weather was perfect for a snowy fight; there was little wind and it was cold enough to keep the snow intact. Anticipation bubbled within the Royal Cup champion. "Leena's taking too long! I'm calling her now." His finger pushed the button before the words had finished forming in his mouth.

"_What Bit?"_ The red-head's impatient voice answered.

"Hurry up! Brad and I are done with our fort!"

Leena returned, _"Give us five minutes!"_

"Three!"

"_Four!"_

"Three!"

"_Fine!"_ Leena caved and clicked off the communicator.

Bit turned to Brad, "Three minutes and then the fight is on!"

"Good, I was getting bored." Brad cupped his hands and breathed onto them to keep them warm. He then picked up his pair of fingerless gloves, slipped them on, flexed his fingers and sat back. "Two minutes now!" The Shadowfox lowered itself into a pouncing position and gave an eager growl.

Time ticked by and along with it, more snowflakes fluttered down onto the already deep piles.

"Thirty seconds," Bit cried, a grin stretching his face. Through the Liger's cockpit he watched the Gun Sniper and Raynos make last minute adjustments to their lumpy fort. "Ten seconds." Liger Zero reared up and roared loudly as the last seconds melted away. "Ready or not," Bit started.

Brad finished, "Here we come!" The Shadowfox sprinted ahead in hopes of catching its opponents off guard. "Stay there and back me up Bit!" Brad turned on the massive snow-thrower and watched as the Raynos was covered in a thick stream of snow.

"Got it!" Bit yelled and began shooting snowballs out of the launcher on Liger's back. A unhappy growl rumbled through the large white Zoid; he wanted to fight, not cover Brad's attack! "Just a minute, buddy!" Bit promised. "That snow-thrower is awesome, but that tank runs out quickly so Brad will have to return to the fort in a few minutes to reload. But then we'll get our fun!"

On the other end of the battlefield, Brad continued his attack, focusing on Jamie's Raynos. "Come on, Jamie! You can do better than that!" Brad taunted as the green Zoid was buried beneath white fluff.

"_Aw, Brad, knock it off!"_ Jamie's plea came over the communicator. _"Doc didn't give me a decent weapon!" _The large bucket hanging from the Rayno's legs didn't make a formidable threat. And now the flying Zoid was buried underneath layers of snow. Only its head remained completely visible. _"I'm out,"_ Jamie acknowledged, dipping his head.

Brad laughed, "True . . ." His Shadowfox jumped away. "I'll just have to get Leena then. Hopefully she'll put up more of a fight!"

"_Oh, I will and I'll beat you too!" _Leena stated proudly from her Gun Sniper. _"Don't get too cocky, Brad."_

Turning the Fox around, Brad searched for the Gun Sniper, but the raptor was nowhere to be found. "Around the fort maybe?" Brad wondered and had his Zoid walk cautiously to the other side. Snow continued to fall, spinning in the light breeze against the grey sky. At the moment Brad glanced around the fort, a barrage of snowballs pelted the Shadowfox's face.

"_I got you now, Brad_" Leena triumphantly chanted over the communicator.

But Brad wasn't going to give in. A quick pull on the controls got his Zoid out of firing range. "Not so fast, Leena!" His finger clicked on the trigger.

Another round of snowballs pelted the Shadowfox, knocking it to its knees. "Damn it, the snow tank is empty!" Just as the Gun Sniper was about to bury Brad beneath a pile of snow, it was set off balance by a large, flying ball of white.

"Get back to the fort; I'll take her for now!" Bit and the Liger Zero charged in over the deep drifts and stood between the Gun Sniper and Shadowfox. Wasting no time, Bit twisted the controls and the Liger landed behind Leena. From the corner of his eye, Bit watched as the black fox sprinted back to their fort to reload. Turning his attention back to his opponent, Bit taunted, "You ready Leena?"

"_Of course!" _Before the large cat could dodge, a stream of snowballs met its side. _"Take that, Bit!"_

Liger Zero bounded away around the lump of snow Leena and Jamie called a fort. By making a sharp turn, Bit managed to get behind the waiting Gun Sniper and fired his snow cannon. The white ball collided with the raptor, sending it to the ground with an annoyed roar.

Victory went to Bit and Brad.

"Heck yea!" Bit yelled as he gave the air a punch. "No one can take us in a snow brawl!"

At that moment, Brad and the Shadowfox returned, snow tank refilled. "Aw, Bit. You couldn't wait for me, could you?" Brad sighed heavily.

"Don't be so cranky, Brad. We got bragging rights!"

"It's not like they put up much of a fight though. I mean, Jamie was done in the first round," Brad mentioned as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get back to the ba-," he was cut short by a fast snow ball pounding into the fox's head. It sent the Shadowfox flying into the nearby snow drift.

"What was that?!" Bit turned back to the Gun Sniper, now realizing that Leena had been oddly quiet after her defeat. But it wasn't the raptor that met Bit's gaze, it was an Iron Kong.

"_I'm Harry Champ, the man destined to be king!"_

"Are you joking?! Leena! You can't call reinforcements!" Bit had the Liger jump back to put distance between them and the new opponent.

"_I didn't call reinforcements; he was here the whole time!"_ Leena called back and her grinning face took over Bit's screen. _"He was just out of sight!" _The Gun Sniper now turned to its ruined fort. The large hole in the pile made the answer plain; Leena had called Harry to the field early. He must have dug himself a hole and then when Leena and Jamie came, they just covered up any parts of the Iron Kong that could be seen through the snow.

Liger Zero let a furious roar echo through the snow sky. It crouched low to the snowy ground and then leapt at the Iron Kong.

"_Not so fast, Bit Cloud!"_ Harry called. Surprisingly quick, the Iron Kong shot a massive canon on its arm. It released an equally massive snowball that was headed straight for the Liger's head.

"Dodge it, Liger!" Bit demanded and jerked the controls quickly. But he wasn't fast enough and the snowball rammed into Liger's shoulder, off setting its pounce. Another snowball contacted with its opposite shoulder, sending him to the ground and another one buried its head.

"_Looks like victory goes to me and my sweet Leena,"_ Harry's voice reached Bit's ears.

"_Haha, Bit!"_ Leena's victory pose stretched across the Liger's screen. _"You're too cocky for your own good! Harry and I are more than enough to deal with you!"_

"_Hey guys, I helped too!"_ Jamie's voice joined the others.

But, Leena's bragging couldn't be stopped_. "My brilliant plan to sucker Harry into helping me! It really worked, it really did!" _

"_Leena, darling, we should celebrate with dinner!" _He apparently didn't care that Leena was using him.

"_MY BRILLANT PLAN TOOK DOWN THE GREAT BIT CLO--," _her rant was cut off by a very small snowball hitting the cockpit.

"Aw, Leena, get off your high horse," Jamie's hesitant voice said.

A collective gasp was issued by all the surrounding pilots. Jamie never spoke out against anyone, especially not someone like Leena!

"Excuse me?" Leena opened her cockpit and glared down at the Raynos pilot who stood at the foot of her Gun Sniper. The tassels on his winter hat blew in the wind as Jamie continued to glare at her.

The younger pilot let out an exasperated sigh. "The only reason you invited Harry was because I jokingly said we should have another teammate hide on the field just to make things interesting."

Leena's mouth hung open for a second or two before Brad and Bit exited their Zoids laughing.

"Leena just got told off by Jamie!" Bit laughed and slapped Jamie good-naturedly on the shoulder. "Look at her! She's doesn't even have a comeback!" A ball of cold snow was suddenly smashed against Bit's unprotected face.

The blonde wiped off the stinging snow clusters and glanced around for the one who threw it. Brad was halfway laughing. Jamie stared at Bit wide eyed, pleading that it wasn't him. Leena cackled from her cockpit. None of them had snow on their hands.

Harry's mouth was fixed in a firm frown, his eyebrows made a steep 'V' above his eyes which glared at Bit steadily. Wet snow dripped from Harry's gloved hand and another snowball was in the other; so he was the culprit.

"Don't ever speak of Leena like that!" He commanded.

Brad blinked and traded glances with Bit, who looked at Jamie. All three nodded and dipped down to the ground at the same moment, formed a snowball and hurled it at Harry's head which was covered in snow within seconds. The guys all sported wicked grins on their cold faces; their loss in the Zoid match was well worth this opportunity.

"You asked for it!" Brad taunted and threw another. It smacked Harry in the chest and sent him flying into a snow drift. Jamie bust out into laughter and Bit called up to Leena.

"Aren't you going to help him?" He asked. "You are teammates, aren't you?"

Leena crossed her arms. "No, I don't feel like playing in the snow."

"She's asking for it," Jamie said and fingered the snowball in his hand. He tossed it and gave a warning, "Watch out, Leena!" The red-head managed to dodge it, but slipped on the icy armor of the Gun Sniper and went tumbling into a pile of snow.

Harry unburied himself, ran to Leena and offered an arm. Taking it slowly, she whispered into his ear, "Let's get them!" The man destined to be king gave a gleeful grin and pulled her up swiftly. The laughing trio that was Brad, Bit and Jamie was then bombarded with snowballs from Harry and Leena who both cried out, "Victory!"

But as they sang out in celebration, Bit, Brad and Jamie returned fire.

"Take that Harry!" Bit laughed, sending hot clouds of breath from his mouth. His target jumped and sprinted his way over to the Gun Sniper's leg in order to hide.

Brad tossed a handful of snowballs and said, "Dodge them, Leena! Come on, you can do it!"

Jamie patted several smaller snowballs and just grinned as he pelted Leena right in the ear. She shouldn't have taken credit for his idea!

"Harry, you wuss! Get out here and help me!" Leena said as she hurried to make and fire more snowballs at her teammates.

The five pilots continued to chuck, toss, mold and throw snow at each other well into the evening. The sky had turned dark with the early setting sun and more clouds moved in, heavy with snow. Leena plopped on the snow, waving her arms in an attempt to make a snow angel. All the guys joined her on the snow bank and stared up at the grey sky and the swirling snowflakes.

"That was a lot of fun," Bit said and brushed some snow off his shoulder.

"Yeah, if only Leena didn't cheat!" Brad commented dryly.

"I didn't cheat! I just bent the rules!"

"By stealing my idea!" Jamie corrected.

"It was a great idea, Leena," Harry offered.

Brad and Bit retorted in unison, "Shut up, Harry."

Laughter erupted from each of the group members. It wasn't often that they had free time to just enjoy themselves but this snowfall had given them the perfect opportunity to just enjoy being Zoid pilots and friends. Bit grinned at the thought and stood up. "I guess we should be getting back to base."

Brad agreed, "Yeah, I'm seeing Naomi later tonight."

"I gotta make dinner," Jamie said, slightly disappointed.

The pilots got up, dusted the snow off their coats and hats and said their good byes to Harry. But as Bit was about to turn to his Zoid, a sudden problematic thought struck him and he swiveled around to look at everyone else's Zoids. No one else seemed to have noticed it yet. Biting his lip, Bit wondered, "How are we going to unbury our Zoids?"

* * *

Just a goofy little thing I came up with. Hope it was a fun read.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
